Content is available in network systems in many ways. For example, video segments (such as, video clips, programs, or movies) may be accessed through websites on the Internet to be viewed or downloaded. A user accessing content on a website through the user's computer system may decide that it would be desirable to make an item of content, currently available on the website, also available on a second website.
In one conventional technique to make the item available on the second website, i.e., to “post” or “publish” the item to the second website, the user may download the data representing the content from the first website (the source website) to the user's computer system and then upload the data from the user's computer system to the second website (the target website).